Galactic Empire
The Galactic Empire of the Exodus Boards is currently the largest and most powerful regime in the galaxy. Following the Battle of Corellia, the Empire managed to end its long stalemate with the New Republic and become the dominant power. The two governments have since formed an uneasy truce to deal with the Xen’Chi threat. The Empire has essentially followed the same path as it has in canon, at least up until the Battle of Endor. From there the Empire’s history has differed quite a bit. Even after the loss of several regents, fluctuating borders with the New Republic, and suffering through political infighting, the Empire has always managed to hold on to a significant portion of the known galaxy. Only with the rise of Emperor Damascus and then the regentship of Grand Admiral Thrawn has the Empire come so close to reclaiming its former glory. Although weakened from the aftermath of Corellia and its new war with the Xen’Chi, the will of its people has never been stronger. =Government= The Galactic Empire is ruled with absolute power by the Emperor or a Regent. Imperial rule tends to be very totalitarian. Freedom of speech is always second to official government propaganda and dissidents are very rarely tolerated. The Empire is actually more decentralized than the Galactic Republic. Systems are grouped in sectors and sectors in turn into oversectors. These are controlled by the Moffs and Grand Moffs, who exercise power throughout their regions of the galaxy. This is in contrast to the structure of the Galactic Republic, which placed senators in control of their respective sectors. The planets of the Empire have no say in the government and are kept in line through force or fear of force. Head of State There are two types of positions for Heads of State in the Empire: the Emperor or the Regent. Emperor The emperor of the Galactic Empire has the final say in all matters concerning the vast government. Whoever assumes the mantle of this position becomes the most powerful person in the Empire. While giving one person so much authority vastly cuts down on the time needed to make decisions concerning the government, it is a double-edged sword as the death of an emperor, without a clear line of succession, can throw the Empire into chaos and civil war. Only two men have successfully declared themselves emperor: *Emperor Palpatine *Emperor Damascus Regent A lesser, yet no less important position, is the Regent of the Empire. Regents have the same amount of authority as an emperor but are generally military commanders. Regents only run the government until they either declare themselves Emperor or a new Emperor that is supported by the vast majority of the Empire emerges. The Empire has seen numerous Regents, all to varying degrees of success: *Grand Admiral James Ardin *Admiral Maxwell Gandel & Admiral Raken Ferval (together) *Kyle Marion *Grand Admiral Thrawn Commander-in-Chief Supreme Commander / Military Executor The Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial military is a rank known by many names, but most commonly referred to as the Supreme Commander or Military Executor. It is an extremely powerful position, answerable only to the Emperor or the Imperial Regent, and grants those who achieve this lofty position overall control of all aspects concerning the mighty Imperial military. Due to the considerable influence they wield, many Supreme Commanders have ended up assuming the position of Regent in the years following Palpatine’s death. Executive The Executive Branch of the Empire is overseen by the Imperial Inner Circle, but the real power below the Inner Circle is in the hands of the Grand Moffs and the regional governors who have direct control of their territories. The Inner Circle rarely interferes with the Moffs unless needed. This exercise of power is backed up by the use of state terrorism in the form of the Tarkin Doctrine, named for Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. The Doctrine threatens force rather than the use of force to control dissent. The justification for the Tarkin Doctrine comes from the excessive cost and impracticality of the use of pure terror in the form of billions upon billions of troops and spaceships to maintain order. This policy reached its zenith with the construction of the first Death Star, but the Imperial military still remains an effective deterrent to civilian conflict. Imperial Inner Circle The Imperial Inner Circle is, for the most part, made up of the closest advisors to the Emperor or Regent. The size and influence of the Imperial Inner Circle can vary depending on who is running the Empire, but they are most commonly the ones who oversee the more day-to-day concerns of the Empire. Legislative After the formation of Galactic Empire, the Galactic Senate was reorganized into the Imperial Senate. But unlike the Galactic Senate, which had held both legislative and executive power, the Imperial Senate held only legislative power (and even with much of that held by the Galactic Senate now in the hands of the Emperor) by orders of the Senate Constitution. The Senate could advise the Emperor and work on the Imperial budget. However, the Emperor could both introduce and veto Senate legislation, and both called and dismissed the Senate to meeting, so the Senate was practically powerless and was dissolved by Emperor Palpatine to remove the last constitutional limit to his power. It was succeeded as the Imperial legislature by the Council of Moffs. Council of Moffs The majority of the legislation that helps govern the Empire is handled by the Council of Moffs, although the council is still subservient to the will of the Emperor or Regent. Traditionally, the council is composed of high-ranking moffs from each sector of the Empire which meet to discuss matters of great importance. Each moff is allowed one vote and majority rules when it comes to determining the outcome. The Supreme Commander is also allowed to sit on the council and vote. Judicial Due to the centralization of government power into the executive branch under the Galactic Empire, the Supreme Court and other Regional Courts were disbanded before the Senate's dissolution in 0 BBY. From this point onward, the Imperial criminal justice system has been headed by the Procurator of Justice. Procurator of Justice Only one person is in charge of the Imperial justice system and is usually kept anonymous due to the dangerous nature of holding the office. Aside from the Emperor or Regent, the Procurator of Justice has the final word on any legal matters that may crop up in the Empire. The power of the office is such that the Procurator can pass judgment on entire worlds if need be. =Intelligence= The Empire of Exodus has four powerful intelligence agencies serving it to ensure its safety and security. Each can wield considerable resources and fills a vital role to make sure that the Empire is secure internally as well as externally. Imperial Intelligence Imperial Intelligence is technically a branch of the Imperial military and is dedicated to collecting information, secret and otherwise, for the government. It is often viewed as the internal rival to the larger Imperial Security Bureau. Imperial Intelligence is broken down into eleven key divisions: Ubiqtorate, Adjustments, Internal Organization Bureau, Analysis Bureau, Crisis Branch, Bureau of Operations, Inquisitorius, Intelligence, Special Intelligence, Sector Plexus, and System Cell. The Ubiqtorate is the highest level of command within Imperial Intelligence and oversees all of the activities of the other branches. Imperial Security Bureau The Imperial Security Bureau is considered a civilian organization and part of the Committee for the Preservation of the New Order (COMPNOR), and therefore is not part of the Imperial military. It was formed from the Internal Security Bureau that was established in the wake of the Clone Wars. The ISB is charged with keeping the Emperor or Regent apprised of political events, and is often viewed as an internal rival to the Imperial Intelligence agency. Being a more public agency than Intelligence, the ISB is designed to help keep the darker doings of the Empire out of the public eye. It is also more of a policing agency than the Ubiqtorate, and often the simple fact that an individual is a member of the ISB is enough to put a stop to criminal activity. The ISB is broken down into seven key divisions: Interrogation, Investigations, Surveillance, Enforcement, Re-Education, Internal Affairs, and the Commission of Operations. The Commission of Operations oversees the activities of the various Sector Offices of the ISB, each of which mirror the divisional breakdown of the ISB itself. Many within the Imperial military infrastructure believe that the ISB had been established by Palpatine himself, as a way to exert a measure of control over the regular military, thereby ensuring that none of its leaders could grow strong enough to challenge him for control of the Empire. Imperial Secret Service Oremin =Imperial Military= Navy Capital Ships Star Destroyers *Decimation-class Star Destroyer *Executor-class Super Star Destroyer *Infinity-class Star Destroyer *Nemesis-class Star Destroyer *Warlock-class Star Destroyer Mark II *Allegiance-class Star Destroyer *Imperial-class Star Destroyer Mark I *Imperial-class Star Destroyer Mark II *Imperial-class Star Destroyer Mark III *Interdictor-class Star Destroyer *Victory-class Star Destroyer Mark II *Victory-class Star Destroyer Mark I *Venator-class Star Destroyer Mark II *Venator-class Star Destroyer Mark I Other Types *Arc-class Assault Ship *Modular Taskforce Cruiser *Dreadnaught *Immobilizer 418 Interdictor Cruiser *Strike Cruiser *Carrack-class Cruiser *Nebulon-B Frigate *Nebulon-B II Frigate *Corona Frigate *Lancer Frigate *Escort Carrier *Assassin-class Corvette *Corellian Corvette Transports *AT Barge *Delta-class Dx-9 Transport *Delta-class Dx-9s Transport Shuttles *Gamma-class Assault Shuttle *Lambda-class T-4a Shuttle *TIE Shuttle Craft Fighters TIE Series *TIE Avenger *TIE Bomber *TIE Defender *TIE Droid *TIE Interceptor *TIE Line Fighter *TIE Lone Scout-A *TIE Lone Scout A-2 Other Types *Alpha Class XG-1 Star Wing (Assault Gunboat) *Scimitar Assault Bomber Army Walkers *AT-AA Walker *AT-AR Walker *AT-AT Walker *AT-PT Walker *AT-RT Walker *AT-ST Walker *AT-TE Walker Tanks *TIE Crawler *TIE Mauler Ranks Naval *Grand Admiral *High Admiral *Fleet Admiral *Admiral *Vice Admiral *Rear Admiral *Commodore *Line Captain *Captain *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *First Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant *Midshipman/Ensign *Officer Cadet Starfighter *Grand Marshal *High Marshal *Space Marshal *Marshal *Vice Marshal *Flight General *Flight Colonel *Flight Major *Group Captain *Wing Commander *Flight Captain *Flight Lieutenant *Flight Lieutenant JG *Junior Officer *Officer Cadet Army *Grand General *High General *Surface General *General *Lieutenant General *Major General *Brigadier General *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Captain *First Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant *Warrant Officer *Officer Cadet =History= The End of the Republic Galactic Civil War Post-Endor =Sources= *Wookieepedia *CUSWE Category:Galactic Empire